Microstructured articles typically comprise articles having one or more microstructured features, i.e., features having at least one dimension of less than a few millimeters. Exemplary microstructured articles are polymeric and include abrasive articles, friction control articles, and optical articles. Microstructured articles can be made using a variety of manufacturing methods, however, regardless of the method, the microstructured features need to be adequately filled with polymer so that the article can function as desired.